


Nobody Came

by A_Unicorn_Loves_Kpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a True Story, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Unicorn_Loves_Kpop/pseuds/A_Unicorn_Loves_Kpop
Summary: A pitiful retelling of one who never got the help they needed.





	Nobody Came

 

People always said that Li was a happy child.

She wasn't the brightest kid on the block. She wasn't the quickest, or the smartest. Definitely not the prettiest. But she was happy, growing up in a wonderful family, two loving parents and two big sisters, one that had moved out and had a family herself, but cared deeply about her, and one that had always spent time with her no matter what. She developed a passion for writing and drawing, acting, singing and dancing, too. She also liked to play basketball, even though she didn't always play it. 

But what people didn’t know was that Li wasn't always happy. Li felt like an outcast as a child, having few friends at school and worried about what people thought of her or if they'd look down on her. She knew that they subtly didn't like her outward appearance, the way she acted, and she was often shy. She was desperate at times to be liked and to impress others, saddened when she was alone.

But as time passed on, Li realized that she wasn't going to let anybody put her down. She began to defend herself, but went too far in some cases. She insulted the people she didn't like, said things that were worded the wrong way unintentionally, and said things that she didn't even believe in, just to get a laugh out of others. She also didn't treat her friends right at times, though she tried to make up for it as best she could whenever it happened. She didn't think she was impressing anybody purposefully during these times, she’d thought she’d gotten past that and had rewritten her own story, but she was wrong. She was, in a way, trying to work her way to the top faster by using that weakness to her ability. 

She guessed, in a way, if she couldn’t beat it, use it as a weapon. Right?

Although some of her friends had left, some scarring her badly, Li made many friends, and kept them, proving a part of the others' thinking wrong. Family problems came and her sister moved out as well with enmity between her and their parents, moving in with a man Li despised to the point of wanting him to die. She believed he was manipulating her sister and was going to hurt here, although mad at her at first, she began to hate the disgusting creature that would soon be her brother-in-law, for hurting her family.

Summer vacation came after leaving middle school, and she missed her friends. Uncertain about the future and scared by what lay ahead, she began to have panic attacks, learning to keep them under control over time, but it still was horrible nonetheless. She felt as if she was worthless. She also realized that the weird things she often did since little as "rituals" out of impulse weren't normal. They had gotten worse, and she felt even more out of place because of them. She also began to feel terrified of the unknown, of being hurt by somebody, and tried to keep things to herself, pretend everything was okay. 

But then she went to high school, and things took a turn for the better and worse.

A friend of hers was in need. She tried to help, but was manipulated and tossed aside, although helped back up by that same person later on, as they kept trying to be a better friend, and Li, although angry and ready to lash out verbally and physically at that person, appreciated that they were trying to do better. Another friend was always positive and always kept her going, but Li felt like a failure due to her boundaries set by her parents, who were often strict due to their religious beliefs and personal experiences from their childhoods.

She also felt angry with her parents for their rules, and didn't think she meant anything to the other friends that she made. Another girl that she'd really admired and liked to talk to had moved away. Li's grades were also starting to lower because of her struggle to keep up with her work. She began to feel both very sad and angry at everything and everyone, including herself, until she could barely feel anything at all.

She wanted badly to see a therapist. Her father, whom she sometimes opened up to, always said he'd take her to his own therapist, dealing with similar problems to hers, but the appointment never came. _What happened to that?_ She wondered as she cut herself again and again with her own jewelry, blood trickling down her arm, her stomach growling as she hadn't eaten properly for about a week.

Finally, Li cracked mentally, and devised a plan to end it all. End all of this and erase the memories of the pain overclouding the happiness she once had.

She's still thinking about it. There's a bottle of pills right now, laying under her pillow.

It won't be a full bottle for long.

 _Help_ , she whispers, as she goes up on the stage, prepared to say her final words before falling off of the edge. 

_Help._

 

 


End file.
